


Revelations (Artwork)

by astral_addict



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: casestory, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_addict/pseuds/astral_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for helsinkibaby's fic Revelations, which is an amazing Kensi/Nate fic she wrote for casestory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations (Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842839) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



> Art for helsinkibaby's fic Revelations. Thank you so much for being so understanding when RL exploded. Again, hugely sorry for the wait! Hope you like them. :) Image heavy, guys.

> When Kensi is late to work one morning, the rest of the team get a surprise.
> 
> Mix Cover: 
> 
> Insert:
> 
> Back Cover:
> 
> Alternate cover:
> 
>  


End file.
